Songs
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: Sasuke was trying to get with Naruto but the blond wouldn't let that happen until...


Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto

hi everyone this is my second fanfic no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if sasuke is a bit ooc, Just came up with this one morning before school sorry if it sucks

Songs

"Now I choose you!"

"What are you doing dope?"

"Nothin much teme why"

"Because I heard you yelling random shit back here"

"Well sorry if I interrupted your reading all mighty teme"

"Tsk"smirked Sasuke.

"I choose you" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear making the latter shiver

Teme yelled Naruto you have to catch me first grinned Naruto.

One epic fight scene later.

Sasuke was on top Naruto smirking as he unbuttons of Naruto's shirt,

Naruto was trying to wriggle out of Sasuke's tight grasp then it came to him, it was sort of cheating bu he did it anyways. Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately but quick before he kicked Sasuke hard in the groin flipping them so Naruto was on top.

"Looks like the Pokemon beat you all mighty Sasuke teme"

Whispered Naruto huskily.

Time skip

One way or another

Sasuke was very persistent the most persistent he had ever been in his whole life. so far Sasuke tried many things like sweet talking Naruto, bribing him with ramen, and various things like that but it was no use so Sasuke had one more idea to try on Naruto. it was sure work it was the ultimate back up plan

One back up plan idea later.

Livin lavida loca

She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.

I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.

She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.

She's got a new addiction for every day and night.

Sang Sasuke circling Naruto the latter couldn't keep his eyes off the other licking his dry lips, turned Sasuke on more swaying his hips a bit more Sasuke sang the next part as sexily as he could.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

Tracing the lines on autos face making him blush Sasuke came closer and whispered the ext part of the song.

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel

She took my heart and she took my money

she must've slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same

Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

Naruto by nw couldn't stand it any more it was time Sasuke got a taste of his own medicine.

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

Sasuke gladly let Naruto sing while he focused on remembering the words, Sasuke pulled naruo by the collar of his shirt teasingly towards the couch since it was closest, singing the next part Naruto turned them around and pulled Sasuke down on to the couch on top of him.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life

but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Sasuke smirked as they sang the next part together.

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

Sasuke started to kiss Naruto along his neck and down to his caller bone Naruto emitted small moans of pleasure.

Sasuke Slid Naruto out of his shirt as Naruto slipped Sasuke out f his own shirt.

Kissing passionately Sasuke pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, who was fighting for dominance over Sasuke but soon the latter won and Naruto was emitting moans of pleasure as Sasuke toyed with him.

Sasuke started to kiss down Naruto's body creating hickeys as he went Naruto was in pure bliss like on cloud nine.

But before Sasuke could go any further Sasuke flipped them so Naruto was on top, Naruto was confused at first but smiled deviously as he kissed Sasuke's collar bone, biting it slightly make Sasuke moan in pleasure. Naruto started to kiss Sasuke down the side of is stomach flipping him on to his back Naruto grinded into Sasuke. emitting moans of pleasure from both Naruto was surprised as they flipped and some how Naruto was beneath Sasuke laying on the couch with his stomach, Sasuke was grinding into Naruto kissing and biting his back.

Naruto moaned "love bites."

"Yes it does" agreed Sasuke laying down next to Naruto, kissing his nose teasingly. Naruto blushed at the action but he his ace in Sasuke's chest.

The latter smirked placing a comforting slightly possessive arm around Naruto's waist pulling him closer.


End file.
